


I Live In The Magical States of America 2: Twice The Trouble

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1]words of spell are “To-sepa”</p></blockquote>





	I Live In The Magical States of America 2: Twice The Trouble

I Live In The Magical States of America 2: Twice the Trouble

SUMMARY: What happens when Lori Lee’s double tries to do to our world what Lori Lee tried to do to hers? You’ll find out. The story of Twice the Trouble, the second Magical States of America book as you’ve never heard it before.

STORY:

Tony Wyzek woke up one morning to find a blue dragon sleeping on the pillow next to him. In spite of having lived in a world where magic was the driving force for over a year now, Tony still sometimes was surprised to find his dragon partner, Azure, there with him. He hadn’t heard from his double on the non-magic world, Tori, in over five weeks. He woke up, spelled up water for a shower, spelled up a miniature sun to dry off, and headed down to breakfast. His mom was making his favorite, pancakes with mint chips that were made from real mint plants taken from the garden in their yard. His sister Tracy was already there and was just finishing up. They headed out the door and climbed into a coach pulled by two white unicorns for the drive to school.

The morning’s classes went by slowly. Tony grew bored quickly as he had to spell up images of the past for History class and had to cast an illusion spell for his English class that would tell a short story he’d come up with. By the middle of the day, he was beyond ready to go home and was truly wishing the day was over. He’d gone into the bathroom to wash his hands, when suddenly his reflection in the mirror changed, becoming that of a girl who looked just like him. “Tori!” Tony cried, surprised. “You’ve got to come through to my world! I need your help, now!” she cried. Tony hesitated, as he thought: on the one hand, he’d give just about anything to miss the rest of his classes, on the other, if he did, then he knew he’d have detention. However, his double needed help and he couldn’t abandon her now. “Okay. Pull me through!” Tony told her, extending his hands to her through the mirror. Tori grabbed them and pulled, hauling Tony bit by bit into the non-magic world.

Once he was through, Tori began to explain about why she’d pulled him through, while her friend Caitlin stood back watching in complete shock. Apparently Lori Lee’s double, Larry Lee, was going for the whole ‘dominate the world’ scheme just as Lori had, by taking control of the way things ran. Just as Lori had tried to take control of the Elementals on Tony’s world, Larry was trying to control things by using the scientific version of that--the ELEMENT satellites that had just gone up into space. Tori’s friend Andy had told her about it that morning, but at the time Tori hadn’t cared that much about it. Then, when Andy had convinced the teacher in computer class to have them look up the thing, Jennifer had made some remark about the fact that she was glad Andy wasn’t twins, which had jogged Tori’s memory, so that she had remembered about all people in her world had a twin on the magic world. So she’d checked out Larry Lee’s portrait and had discovered that Larry Lee was the male equivalent of Lori Lee, which had immediately caused her to suspect that he was up to the same old game as she had been on the magic world. That had led to her casting the spell that allowed her to pull him through to her world.

Tony of course had no idea what ELEMENT was, so Tori took him and Caitlin to see Andy. Andy found it hysterical that anyone, even a friend of Tori's, could be so ignorant, and the only way to get him to stop laughing and start talking again was to tell him and Caitlin the truth. They listened carefully and believed every word since the proof was right in front of them. Tori knew they would have to skip classes because they had very little time to stop Larry Lee before he took over the entire world, and they knew if he succeeded, then the world as they knew it would cease to exist.

They unfortunately had no good way to get to Larry Lee's office in Dallas, Texas, so Tori suggested using a magical way to get there. Tony knew a good flying carpet spell and they set about looking for a good one to use. They finally found one in the computer lab and after they all sat down on it, Tony said, “To-chapa (be attached)” and  they felt something like an invisible hand holding them in place. Then Tony said “Maktar to-fiva (carpet, fly)” and the carpet took off, heading for Larry Lee's office under Tony's mental direction. When they finally got there, Andy immediately realized that Larry Lee had alarms that would go off if any of the windows were opened, so Tony said “To-namen!” which caused the window glass to become ‘plastic’ so they could all get through it without opening the window and setting off the alarms.

Once inside, they found an office bare of any furnishings, excepting a desk and a few chairs. Tori was surprised not to find even a computer anywhere in sight. Andy sank down in the desk chair and looked closely at the desktop. “Hey guys! Take a look at this,” Andy said excitedly, discovering fingerprints on the desk’s surface. He ran his hand over the fingerprinted area and a computer keyboard and monitor lit up under the desk’s surface. Andy started typing on it and pulled up various things, but not what they needed. So Azure got Tony to concentrate and the computer went crazy for a bit. When it stopped, Andy was able to access the files he needed to, and managed to print them up four passes with the same clearance as Larry Lee. He also found something that he was convinced must be a mistake. It said ‘matter transporter’. There had been no successful matter transporters built, so he figured out something else had to be powering it. Tony and Tori both came to the same conclusion at once--magic had to be powering it, magic from Tony’s world! Now they knew they had to somehow stop Larry Lee from tapping the magic world’s power anymore. So they knew they had to stop him at any cost. 

Tony and Tori concentrated and Tony said, “To-bira-re”, which made them completely invisible. However, their reserves of power were beginning to run low, which meant their spell wouldn’t last forever. They needed to get where they were going, and fast. They linked hands and headed (invisible) toward the room where the matter transporter was. Their journey became much more dangerous when they found themselves facing a guard who saw them with the infrared sensors, but couldn’t see them with his eyes. Without thinking, Tori shouted, “To-roga-re!”, which meant literally ‘don’t move’, and the guard was frozen with his hand over the alarm button. They managed to make their way to the matter transporter, and used it to transport them to the space shuttle where Larry Lee was.

When they got there, they were surprised to find four other kids already there. Tori recognized Jessica Bowen, Henry Plunkett, and Chrissie Scott immediately, but she didn’t know who the other boy was with them, the one who looked a lot like Chrissie. But then she remembered from her days on the magical world that this was Chrissie’s double, Chris. Tony didn’t know what exactly to do, but Chrissie and the others seemed to have things well in hand. Chrissie had made Larry Lee’s keyboard disappear so that he couldn’t type on it and stuck him in his chair using a spell that literally meant ‘be stuck’[1]. That left Larry Lee pretty much helpless. Just then, a whirlpool of light opened up in front of the shuttle. “What is that?” Chrissie asked Henry. “I don’t know. It’s no astronomical event I've ever heard about. I don’t know what can be causing it,” Henry replied. “Magic is,” snapped Chrissie’s partner Kara. It turned out that Chris and Henry had contacted Henry’s magical double, Hannah, and she managed to convince the people of their world to take the magic that had been drained from it back. since they had magic from the magic world and didn’t want it to be taken away again, Chris said “To-ava (return)” and they were transported off the shuttle back to Larry Lee’s office.

When they returned to the matter transporter room, they discovered that nothing worked there anymore. Just as they were about to leave, a bunch of mysterious people who identified themselves as FBI agents showed up and were about to take them into custody. However they never got the chance, as Tony, Chris, Chrissie, Henry, Jessica, Tori, Caitlin, and Andy all flew back to school on the carpets they’d come on. Chrissie even waved to the agents over her shoulder as they flew off. Upon their return to school, Jessica attempted to tell the teachers the truth, but they didn’t believe them and gave them detention instead.

ELSEWHERE…

Larry Lee was drifting in space with all his crew trying to figure out their next move, when he saw a woman who looked just like him walk through the space shuttle wall to join them. She said her name was Lori Lee and told him she was him on a world where magic ruled instead of science. He learned that she’d had problemes with the same kids he’d had trouble with and they made a plan for revenge. Belmont cringed as he heard the cruel laughter of the two Lee twins, and felt sorry for those poor kids once the white haired man and woman found them.

TO BE CONTINUED IN “I LIVE IN THE MAGICAL STATES OF AMERICA 3: DOUBLE DISASTER”.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]words of spell are “To-sepa”


End file.
